1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gasoline station installation of a tank and supply lines.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The efforts to protect the environment have placed increased demands on storage and dispensing devices for gasoline and similar hydrocarbon products. Substantial insurance requirements are imposed on gas station owners for possible fuel spills. Therefore, gas station owners desire to obtain tanks with at least a 30-year warranty against corrosion and structural failure. Further, there is a need to adapt tanks, piping, and dispensers to the new requirements for protecting the environment against spills and leakages. Consideration has been given to double-wall tanks and piping, alarm systems, and new product dispensers.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide a tank, piping, and a dispenser system which exhibit an adequate protection and enhanced safety in order to decrease any possibility of a spill. Furthermore, federal regulations in effect now and regulations yet to be implemented have to be addressed and satisfied.